


True Love

by nightlythievery



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlythievery/pseuds/nightlythievery
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal Valentine's Day stream race.
Relationships: Broughy1322/Omnis
Kudos: 1





	True Love

He turned the key and felt something inside him wanting more.


End file.
